


Treehouse

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [54]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Mad Libs Character Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Cassandra finds herself going into battle with an unexpected companion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the monthlysupergo mad libs prompt challenge. The prompt was Cassandra and Harding, "We need to do this together!"

The wind whistled through the trees and blew Cassandra's hair back off her forehead as she leaned over the railing to spy on the group of Avaar stationed below, down on the valley floor. She had been skeptical of this plan to build Inquisition camps on platforms nestled within the treetops, but she had to admit that the vantage point was hard to beat.

Scout Harding sidled up next to her, and Cassandra leaned over so that the dwarf could speak into her ear. "Are you seeing this?" she half-murmured, soft enough but without any hissing that might carry to the enemies below. Good instincts, Cassandra thought; no wonder Leliana considered Harding to be one of the Inquisition's best.

"I am," Cassandra responded, similarly under her breath. "Hell of a time for everyone else to hare off after some herb or another."

"Hmph." Harding shot her a sardonic grin. "You know the Inquisitor and her elfroot."

With a grunt of irritation, Cassandra drew back from the rail and released her sword from its sheath. "I'll just have to make the best of it. Keep good watch on the camp for me."

Harding crossed her arms and tilted her head sideways. "Oh no you don't. All due respect, Seeker Pentaghast, but there's no way you can take that many out on your own. We need to do this together." 

Cassandra shook her head. "If anyone approaches from behind..."

"That's half the point of putting the camp in the trees," Harding pointed out. "No one can get past us without our seeing. C'mon, you know it's true."

Cassandra sighed again. "I suppose you're right. Very well. We head down together; you stay up on the steps and cover me."

"Fighting from the branches of a tree," Harding muttered under her breath as she pulled out her bow. "Who would've thought it?" Then she looked up again with a quick grin. "Then again, shooting from above will give me a decided advantage. Time to put this treehouse theory to the test."

Nodding, Cassandra turned and headed silently down the stairs, ready to confront the challenge and emerge victorious.


End file.
